


I Will Be Your Song (aka The Man Date)

by morethanwords



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 15:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10311614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morethanwords/pseuds/morethanwords
Summary: My take on this much documented day





	

Talk about baptism of fire! Darren jittered around nervously waiting for his call on set. He didn't usually suffer with nerves.. but this felt 'big'. His first scene on the show.. singing 'Teenage Dream' in front of the amazing Chris Colfer, who he hadn't even been introduced to yet. No pressure!

This time last week, from memory, Darren thought he was probably playing Xbox with Joey.. and mainly just hanging out. He'd been for an audition for 'Glee' a few weeks before, but bearing in mind it wasn't his first audition for the show, he really had no expectations. To say he was astounded to be offered the guest role on the show, was the understatement of the year.

After that Darren had hit the ground running. Rehearsals had begun in two days.. and looking at his schedule he'd been given.. he wasn't going to have a lot of time for gaming.

**********

After his first scene had been shot, Darren was riding on a wave of adrenaline. Chris had smiled at him sweetly between takes.. and boy, he was as good looking in real life as he was on the screen.. if not more so.

"Hi Darren." Chris came over to see him as soon as they were finished. "I'm sorry I haven't had a chance to say 'hi' to you before you had to serenade me," he laughed, "but I'm sure you've seen how hectic things are around here."

"Tell me about it," Darren smiled, wiping mock sweat off his brow.

"You were great there, by the way. How do you feel?" Chris questioned. 

"Inexplicably exhausted," Darren chuckled, "now that I'm coming down… but I already know I'm going to love being on the show."

Chris rolled his eyes in amusement. "Don't worry… the novelty will soon wear off."

"Oh I doubt that," Darren smiled knowingly, "Not for me!" Obviously Chris had yet to be introduced to how enthusiastic he was about everything he was involved in!

"Well I'll remind you of that in a couple of weeks," Chris said good naturally. "I was thinking of grabbing a diet coke from my trailer. Fancy coming? We can talk a bit more."

"Cool!" Darren said a little over excitedly, trying hard not to flail like the fanboy, he was.

***********

Darren and Chris had been talking for two hours solid… emptying Chris' small fridge of diet cokes ('Don't worry Darren, I have an assistant who can get things like that for me if I ask. Still feels weird that I can do that.') It was amazing how much they had in common.. both loving a whole bunch of geeky stuff such as sci-fi, superheroes and broadway.

Chris fiddled with his empty drink can. "I do already know you, by the way.." he said a little shyly, his cheeks turning pink. 

"You do?" Darren raised his eyebrows in surprise, curious as to what Chris was talking about. Suddenly he had a thought.. "Oh god.. was I drunk or something? Only I'm sure I'd remember you if we'd met.. there's just no way I wouldn't have.."

"Don't worry," Chris giggled, enjoying Darren's discomfort. "It's really nothing that bad. I've just seen you on YouTube.. you know your college Harry Potter parody.”

"Oh?" Darren's smile was bright. "It's cute that you took the time to research me… although I guess you needed to know what sort of weirdo you were going to be working with, huh?

"I don't suppose you'll believe me if I tell you I was already familiar with you long before I knew you'd be working here?" Chris smiled. “‘A Very Potter Musical’ has become a bit of an obsession of mine.”

"No way man.." Darren laughed with a shake of his head. "There's just no way the star of a hit network show would be watching amateur college productions."

"Well this geeky individual happens to love watching anything Harry Potter related.. and after stumbling across your YouTube.. I was pretty much hooked. Our panels clashed at comic con, did you know that?.. I'd been hoping to come and listen in on yours. As soon as our’s had finished I went looking for you all, but I was too late.”

“I do remember that,” Darren told him. “I was worried no one would come to our panel after I heard it was at the same time as yours… but I can’t believe ‘you’ remember.”

“Geek, remember?” Chris laughed, pointing to himself. “Although I may just deny it if anyone brings it up when I’m an A lister..”

“You wouldn’t..” Darren pouted. “HP’s cool.” 

******

“Uh.. actually I have to go,” Darren said reluctantly, looking at the time on his phone. “I have to be at the recording studio in fifteen minutes,” he laughed unsurely, “and I’ve absolutely no idea where it is.”

“Lucky you have me then.” Chris sprung up from his seat. “Your own personal guide.”

“Oh great.. thank goodness!” Darren was more than a little relieved he didn’t have to find his own way. He was sure he’d soon learn where everything was, but it was nice having someone to take him for today. “That’s really kind of you… and we can carry on our conversation on our way… it’s a win win for me.”

Chris laughed lightly.. a beautiful laugh… Darren marvelling at the sound of it… a thrill running through his body. He shook himself. What was wrong with him? It was only four short months ago that Darren had shed a tear when he and his girlfriend decided to call it a day… work commitments (or potential commitments on Darren’s part) on opposite sides of the country making their relationship unmanageable. Now, here he was feeling stirrings of something he couldn’t quite name, at the pleasant ring of his new friend’s voice. This was a new feeling for him.

Darren wasn’t about to back down though. He’d been enjoying Chris’ company very much indeed.. and was looking forward to them spending more time together. He might be young, but Chris had a sharp mind and a keen sense of humour.. and if there was one thing Darren enjoyed, it was inspiring, interesting conversations.

Chris led them out past the trailer area, immediately commandeering the services of a buggy to take them to the right area of the lot. Darren really wasn’t keyed in to this ’tv star life’ yet.. he’d assumed he’d have to walk.

*******

Chris walked with him right up to the music studio door… leaning with his back against the wall when they stopped outside. “I’ll take you in and introduce you.. the guys here are all really great.. and trust me, you’ll be seeing a lot of them. But for the moment let’s just hang here… I think Lea’s still finishing off her session.” 

Darren looked at the bright red light shining above the door, showing the studio was in use.. and then his eyes were drawn to a list of today’s sessions stuck to the bulletin board, next to the door. Seeing his own name listed with all these already famous people was something that’d take some getting used to… that’s for sure.

Chris cast his eyes down… his face turning that pretty shade of pink again. “Um.. if you wanted, we could grab something to eat later. If it’s not too much for your first day… unless you’ve already got plans.” Chris’ voice was hopeful.

Darren’s eyes were drawn to Chris’ plump lips, watching as the boy’s tongue peeked out to lick them. This boy was truly gorgeous. “I’d love to…” Darren said quietly, making sure to look Chris right in the eye. “I actually have a spare ticket to see Sutton Foster tonight. We could do that after we’ve eaten if you’d like to come with me?”

“Oh yes please,” Chris said breathily, “ I love Sutton Foster.”

“Right… Oh really?” Darren smiled broadly. He’d been trying to pluck up the courage to invite Chris along to the Sutton Foster show with him tonight, never dreaming the opportunity would virtually land in his lap. It was almost as if it was meant to be. “That’s good… really good… um so that’s a date then.” Darren could have kicked himself as soon as he’d uttered the word ‘date’. What the hell would Chris think?

Chris didn’t seem to notice though.. just nodded enthusiastically, passing his phone to Darren so he could enter his own number into the contact list of the very famous Chris Colfer. At this moment Darren loved his life.

**********

Chris had gushed over some Thai place he knew of.. so they agreed to meet there. It was time his diet took on a more refined quality. Darren had had a full on day.. another scene with Chris and some of the Warblers after his studio session, before he’d finished for the day. Far from being tired though, he was buzzing. He’d dashed home for a quick shower in between.. quickly changing into his only smart shirt and decent pair of jeans that he owned. He’d definitely have to change that as soon as he could get to a clothes store. Perhaps Chris could give him some tips.

They ordered the set meal… and their conversation carried on from where they’d left off earlier. Darren was amazed how this babyfaced boy, who had barely reached adulthood, could be such stimulating company. Even better, Chris looked at him with wide eyed wonder as Darren regaled him with some of the stories of college… and trust him, some of the antics he and his friends got up to were hilarious. 

Half way through their meal, Darren knew he was flirting.. and he couldn’t help himself. He was often accused of being ‘flirty’.. and the way he seemed to be able to make Chris’ eyes light up, was nothing short of exhilarating. From what Chris was telling him, he’d obviously led a sheltered life up until he’d arrived on the Glee set.. and even now, despite making friends that he considered to be his ‘new’ family.. he didn’t actually have a best friend, someone just for him. With a little twist in his chest, Darren knew there was every chance that was going to change.. he would dearly love to be someone special in Chris’ life.

As he took a drink of his beer, Darren realised with a start that this was the first time since his first year of college that he’d felt this drawn to another boy. He’d thought he was over that stage of his life, having dated girls since then.. but maybe he was wrong… perhaps he just hadn’t met the right guy. It could be the euphoria of his first day on set.. and the whole experience of the day, making him feel like this.. but he didn’t really believe that were the case.

Darren’s suspicions were further confirmed when Chris left the table to head to the bathroom… giving Darren a clear view of his youthfully rounded backside, squeezed into his tight fitting jeans. He was truly gorgeous… and Darren felt the first stirrings of something he hadn’t felt in a while. He had to be responsible here though… and no matter what his feelings… this job meant the world to him, and he wasn’t about to mess it up by dragging Chris home to bed with him on the first day they met.

Chris though, didn’t appear to have the same qualms as Darren. 

********

Darren didn’t think he’d enjoyed himself so much on an evening out, in as long as he could remember… which was surprising considering some of the mad nights out he’d had with his college friends. The social life was one of the reasons he’d loved college so much… and yet here he was with Chris.. and they’d spent most of their time together laughing along with each other on a really ‘grown up’ evening out… with barely an alcoholic drink in sight.

When the lights had gone down after the interval at the Sutton Foster show, Chris had whispered in Darren’s ear, his warm breath making Darren shiver. “Thank you so much for this Darren.” Chris had already been singing Sutton Foster’s praises for the whole of the intermission.. Darren trying not to flail too hard over the fact that this was yet another thing that they both loved, on top of all the other common passions they’d already discovered in the short time that they’d known each other.

Darren was still recovering from the warm feeling running through his body, from Chris’ whispery breath on his neck and the shell of his ear, when Chris linked his fingers with Darren’s, where his hand was resting on the joint arm rest. 

Darren curled his fingers into Chris’, smiling at the younger boy… leaving their hands joined for the rest of the show… trying not to think too hard about what was happening. He couldn’t deny what a thrill it was when he let his his thumb graze across Chris’ wrist, during their hand holding.. and he heard Chris’ breath hitch and stutter. He really had to be the responsible one here though, because there was no way he and Chris could just hook up, even if he knew there was definitely something special between them. He’d never felt so sure of his feelings, so soon in knowing someone.

As they left the theatre, Darren could feel Chris still buzzing with excitement. It seemed that despite his life having changed drastically since coming to work on the show, Chris still hadn’t been to any of LA’s main theatres.. so this was a whole new experience. Darren was more than happy to be the one to share the experience with him. 

Walking along the street, Darren was just considering whether they should head for a quiet drink somewhere before putting Chris in a cab to head for home. It would be the gentlemanly thing to do at the end of an amazing evening. Before he could put his thoughts into words, Chris spoke. “Would you like to come back to my apartment?” the younger boy asked a little uncertainly. “We haven’t got an early start tomorrow.. and I could show you all the cool stuff I’ve got since I’ve moved to LA. You know.. all the things we’ve been talking about.”

“Um… “ Darren was thrown for a moment. He wasn’t ready for the evening to end yet, but he wasn’t sure if he trusted himself to do the right thing, if Chris had other intentions. Holding hands in the theatre was one thing, but anything more could be something they’d both regret. Plus, Ryan Murphy would probably kill him if he found out Darren was any more than just friends with one of his leading stars.

Chris took Darren’s hesitation as a bad sign… his face falling. “Oh god.. you don’t want to do you? I’ve been making all this up in my head..” Darren could see the panic setting in.

“Hey.. Chris..No.” Darren grabbed hold of Chris’ hand which had started flailing a little. “It’s not that I don’t want to at all. It’s just… I really like you.. and I don’t know quite what you’re thinking..” Darren said cautiously. “When you say go back to your place… are you hoping for more..?” God this was difficult.

Darren heard Chris making a small choking noise beside him… looking to see the younger boy blushing. “I’m not sure I’m ready for anything like that,” he squeaked. “I like you too.. and I am kind of lonely sometimes.. and I just thought…” Chris tailed off.

“Okay.. sorry.. I had to ask,” Darren smiled reassuringly. “And we will be working together a lot… so it stands to reason that we would need to get to know each other better… So I guess I could come back with you if the offer’s still open. I’m dying to see all that Star Wars stuff you’ve got.. it all sounds awesome.”

********

Darren was weak.. he knew that. He knew it as he stepped into borrowed pyjamas to watch a movie in Chris’ Queen size bed. He hadn’t had a sleepover like this in years though.. and it all seemed so exciting… and just so ‘comfortable’. Chris’ whole apartment was like a larger version of a geeky kid’s bedroom.. Darren’s dream bedroom.. and he was sucked right in. And to crown it all.. he had a gorgeous flushed faced, pink lipped boy.. right next to him, who for some reason seemed to think he was the bee’s knees.

Growing sleepy when it grew late, Chris slumped against Darren as his eyes drifted closed. Darren switched off the movie.. settling them both to lie down.. allowing himself to wrap his arm around Chris’ shoulders, with Chris’ head resting on his chest… solid and warm. He’d never felt unhappy.. but had spent the last few months living with uncertainty, which even for him, was quite unsettling. This, now, all just felt so safe…. he felt like he was ‘home’.

Okay.. so maybe nothing would happen between them tonight.. or tomorrow. But Darren knew with a certainty that his life was about to change for the better…. It was a good feeling.


End file.
